PC:Shorrin (OnlytheStrong)
Summary Fluff Description: Shorrin's scales are his most outstanding feature, a mixture of rust and gold. He is rarely seen without is armor, and even more rarely seen without his weapon. He believes heavily in the teachings of his father, and so he does all he can to retain his honor. Although he will not outwardly say it, his biggest fear...... is being forgotten. He desires his name to reach the farthest edges of the world, and his stories to be passed down from generation to generation. Background:'''He led a wholly unremarkable life. His father was a warrior, or use to be. He was growing older in years, and while he could still battle; he was not willing to actively seek fights anymore. Still, it was his father who taught him to fight. It was his father who taught him to protect. Every day they held mock battles, sometimes they included the neighboring kids. Shorrin learned fast and as a result was frequently fought against in pairs. Shorrin loved his life, but found that he was missing something. He longed to follow in the footsteps of his ancestors and heros. He needed to adventure, he needed to feel alive. And so he quickly said goodbye to his parents and friends, and wondered off. He followed the road most of the way, every so often stopping to explore. He simply followed his feet, not really walking to anywhere in particular. A rather busy town was on the horizon, full of people entering and exiting. Trade caravans, possibly even explorers frequented the area. His eyes widened as he saw a small group of armed people leaving the town......... perhaps it was the palce for him to begin his life of adventure! He sprinted into the town, running straight for the tavern. Everyone stopped there first............. '''Hook: My father's (Jagar) teachings and the legend of Shorren Kicker: He could remember sitting outside by the campfire, listening to his father tell the tales of the ancient warriors and the toils they underwent. His favorite story was about the ancestor he was named after, Shorren. According to his father, Shorren lead a band of adventurer's against a creature that vaguely fit the description of a giant worm. He couldn't remember the name his father had used for it, but rememberd that it was an "ancient evil, older than the world itself." The enusing battle resulted in the loss of Shorren's life, but his death was one of the greatest achievements of his life. He held the creature at bay, while his group managed to retreat to safety. Shorrin did not actively seek or wish for death, but saw the end of his ancestor's life as the greatest possible way to perish. Regional Benefit The Kingdom of Jade +1 on insight checks; individuals from the restrained culture of the Kingdom show very little emotion; a social response to fear that powerful emotions open the way to corruption by the shadow. While this bottling up of emotion doesn't seem to actually be particularly effective in resisting corruption non-members of their culture often find them excruciatingly difficult to read in social situations. They receive +2 on social bluff checks against individuals who are not from their region*. Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses none Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 12 (Class 9 + Con 3) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 (Race 6 - Equipment 1) Racial Features Dragonborn Dragon Breath Draconic Heritage Dragonborn Fury +2 History, +2 Intimidate +2 Strength + 2 Charisma Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Normal Languages: Common + Draconic Class Features Fighter +2Fort One Handed Weapon Talent Combat Challenge Combat Superiorty Feats Armor Proficiency (plate) level Enlarged Dragon's Breath level Bolstering Breath level Glorious Victory Skills and Languages Languages Common, Draconic Powers Powers Known Fighter At-Will - 1st Level Brash Strike Tide of Iron At-Will - 2nd Level Pass Forward Encounter - 1st Level Spinning Sweep Encounter - 3st Level Shield Slam Encounter - 5th Level Mighty Sprint Daily - 1st Level Villian's Menace Daily - 6th Level Relentless Pressure Other Encounter (Special) Dragon's Breath Magic Items Frost Weapon Giantkind Gloves Battleforged Plate Armor +1 Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power06= |Power04= |Power05= |Power07= }} Regional Benefits Equipment Gold remaining 29 (869 - 840) Weight 105 lbs Shorrins's Wish List This list displays the preferred item. By Category * Weapon : Tremblor Warhammer +1 (DM 378, L4) * Armor : * Waist : Belt of Vigor (PHB, L2) * Head : * Neck : Amulet of Protection +2 (PHB, L6) * Hands : * Arms : Throwing Shield (AV, L6) * Feet : Boots of Equilibrium (PGE, L5) * Other : Bag of Holding, Battle Standard of Might, Pouch of Platinum Tracking Treasure Recieved a Frost Warhammer +1 from JoeNotCharles' game Menace of the Icy Spire 528 gold from Mence of the Icy Spire Recieved 336gp from Just before Nightfall Recieved Battleforged Plate Armor from The Darknest Night XP 2281 from Menace of the Icy Spire 2058 from Just Before Nightfall 3,398 from The Darkest Night Changes Added Utility Power (level 5) Mighty Sprint Added Daily Power (level 6) Relentless Pressure Added Battleforged Plate +1 to sheet Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 comments from covaithe * I added (one hand) to clarify which option for fighter weapon talent you chose. * a throwing hammer is a heavy thrown weapon, meaning you use your str mod instead of dex mod. Fighter weapon talent applies, too, so I make it that your ranged basic attack should be +6 to hit and 1d6+3 damage. * None of the skill modifiers listed in the summary are right. Copy and paste error? The skills table in the math section is closer, but is missing +2 racial bonuses to history and intimidate. * Looks like you haven't chosen a regional benefit. You don't have to, but if it's just an oversight you might want to have a look at them. * Dragon breath is a close blast, not a close burst. It doesn't have the Martial keyword, but it does have the Acid keyword, since you've picked acid damage. Please also fill in the math for the attack and damage rolls, e.g. +6 (con) vs. Reflex, 1d6+4 damage. * Likewise for Reaping Strike; put 1 damage on a miss instead of half str mod, please. * Tide of Iron has the requirement that you be using a shield. Use the Requirement field for that, please. * In the math section, you've got enlarged breath weapon feat listed. Everywhere else, it looks like you've consistently used heavy armor proficiency instead. Please make that consistent. There are a few things left to do there. Not approved yet. Approval from Lord Sessadore Just a couple minor edits: - Edited Dragon Breath keywords to be just Acid, instead of "Martial, Martial". - Edited "Fighter Weapon Focus" in the summary to be "Fighter Weapon Talent", matching the feature name. Other than that, you've addressed everything covaithe brought up, and I can't find any other errors. Have fun it L4W, you're approved. Approval 2 Approval from Dunamin * Math > Attacks > Basic Melee. Renamed "Fighter Weapon Focus" to "Fighter Weapon Talent" (in particular to avoid confusion with the feat Weapon Focus). * Math > Attacks > Basic Ranged. Corrected by adding bonus from Fighter Weapon Talent and adding code: "|ThrownWeaponIsHeavy=yes". * Math > Powers to Hit > Dragon Breath. Corrected attack bonus from Con to Con + 2. * Summary > Racial Features. Added Racial Features. * Summary > Ranged Basic Attack. Corrected damage from 1d6+1 to 1d6+3. * Summary > Powers > Tide of Iron. Corrected "you push the target 1 square if it is your size, one category smaller, or one category larger" to "you push the target 1 square if it is your size, smaller, or one category larger". That is, you can also push Tiny people around, you big bully! :D Level 3 Approval 1 Comments from - renau1g *summary - # of surges should be 12, not 13 *Summary - Endurance should be +7, not +9 *Dragon Breath - damage should be 1d6+3 *Summary - please add the daily power from the Frost weapon *Powers section - you've got Reaping Strike listed there, but Knockdown assault in the summary section *Math - Powers to Hit - Missing +1 Fighter bonus for Shield Slam These have all been fixed, so I approve -- JoeNotCharles Approval 2 Comments from - Ozymandias79 I give my approval of Shorrin Level 4 Approval 1 Comments from - renau1g *Summary - many of your powers targeting AC have +9, not +10 as in the math section Minor though so approved Approval 2 Approval from ScorpiusRisk * Your Frost weapon is worth 680. Listed as 360 in Equipment. * You have a +8 to hit with Shield Slam. No weapon talent bonus but +2 from the power. * I believe you still add 1/2 your level to the throwing attack granted by giantkind gloves. Status Approved for Level 4 by renau1g and ScorpiusRisk Category:L4W Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W:Approved Characters